This invention relates to a system for recording magnetic field strengths in the marine environment. More particularly, the invention is for a magnetometer for recording real-time magnetic field strengths to allow a determination of the effectiveness of minesweeping operations in different water environments.
Magnetic minesweeping operations are performed in a wide variety of ocean environments that exhibit differing characteristics that can affect the performance of the sweep systems. Predictions of sweep performance are historically based on limited knowledge of the water and bottom conditions and structure. Effective minesweeping operations require that areas be swept of mines to a high or total level of clearance with an associated level of confidence. Inaccurate predictions of the area's magnetic environment can lead to sweep operations that fall short of the needed clearance levels.
Thus, in accordance with this inventive concept, a need has been recognized in the state of the art for a magnetometer packaged in a man-portable container for deployment from a vessel or aircraft to record real-time magnetic field strengths in a body of water and recover the gathered data manually or via a radio frequency link to a surface or airborne remote data retrieval platform for determining the effectiveness of minesweeping operations in various water environments.